


Improper

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottoming from the Top, Finger Sucking, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Solo, Masturbation, Pining, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chrom doesn't know what to do about his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since the day Chrom had found Robin lying alone in a field, he knew there was something special about him. And immediately, he had been proven right, as Robin was as good a tactician as any commander could possibly hope for. Chrom thanked the gods that someone with such talents had joined the Shepherds, or else who knows what might have become of Ylisse.

And yet, Chrom soon grew to realize that his feelings for Robin were not quite the same as those for the other Shepherds. In fact, they may have verged on something... improper, if that was the word.

It began one night around the fire after a battle. Robin's strategy had been a resounding success, and the Shepherds were celebrating. Everyone offered toasts to the brilliant tactician, and one after another, they downed their glasses. After a few hours of festivities, however, Robin had had perhaps a bit more to drink than usual. 

"Maybe that's enough for you tonight," Chrom said, offering Robin his arm for support. 

Instead of taking Chrom's arm, however, Robin leaned against him with his whole weight, mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" said Chrom.

"I said, could you carry me? Put those beefy arms of yours to use for something besides swinging that sword around for a change."

Everyone within earshot laughed, and Chrom found himself blushing. "You can stand just fine," Chrom said. "There's no need for that."

"Just a joke, is all," said Robin, as Chrom began leading him back to his tent.

"We're here," said Chrom, leading Robin to the entrance of the tent. "Just sleep on your side, in case you need to vomit in your sleep."

"Ah, thank you, Chrom," Robin said, and before Chrom knew what was happening, his tactician had him locked in an drunken embrace. "For always looking out for me."

Chrom felt his face flush. "You sure are, uh, an affectionate drunk, huh?" he said, but instead of replying, Robin stumbled into his tent and shouted a final slurred "good night" into the darkness.

Thank Naga he had been too drunk to notice the massive hard on in Chrom's trousers.

Chrom had intended to return to the celebration, now nothing but a vague noisy light in the distance, but now it didn't seem so important. He quickly made his way to his own tent, tying the flaps closed so he would not be disturbed.

He undid his trousers and whipped his erection out of his smallclothes and began to stroke himself. He imagined it was Robin's hand there instead of his own, Robin who was standing before him with his mouth open against his, with Chrom's lip between his teeth.

And then Robin's mouth was somewhere else, open and wet swallowing his cock, pumping his head up and down. Chrom imagined grabbing handfuls of soft white hair and fucking Robin's face, slowly and gently, and Robin sucking delicately on the tip of his cock, running his tongue around the foreskin.

Chrom stifled a moan.

No, even that wasn't enough. Next, Chrom imagined Robin laid out on the floor of his tent, robes in a pile to his side, his body delicate and bare in the lamplight. It would be Chrom's turn to grab hold of Robin's cock, pumping him up and down with his right hand as he slowly slid a finger of his left hand over Robin's asshole. Slowly, he would slide a finger in, and Robin would moan Chrom's name and beg for more, but Chrom would keep going slowly, patiently, delicately.

Then, he would slide in another finger, and Robin would gasp at the sensation. Chrom would scissor his fingers apart and reach for the spot that made Robin moan with pleasure so wantonly, and stretch open his ass more and more until he couldn't take it anymore.

Then, Chrom would take his fingers out, and Robin would whimper but Chrom's cock would be lined up in no time, and then, slowly and deliberately, he would push inside.

Chrom stroked himself faster as he imagined fucking Robin, their hips moving together in rhythm, Robin's heat surrounding his cock as it slid in and out. Chrom would place the edge of his teeth on Robin's collarbone and suck gently while he fucked him, and Robin would moan out Chrom's name, begging for more.

Chrom came at the thought of Robin climaxing between their two bodies, with cum dripping on his abdomen and eyes glassy with lust.

Chrom found himself alone and panting in his tent, with the sound of the festivities drifting over the campgrounds.

How could he have thought such a thing.

So, Chrom went to sleep, dreaming fitfully of Robin, and improper things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside forces compel Chrom to come clean about the feelings he has been suppressing

The days passed without incident. Chrom kept his distance from Robin during evening festivities, but otherwise did his best to act as though nothing had changed. No one could know he was in love with his tactician, after all.

However, on cold nights alone in his tent, Chrom would let his fantasies smother him. He lost count of the number of times he had come on his own open palm, whispering Robin’s name. Chrom vowed that it would remain this way, and that he would take his secret lust to the grave.

However, it was not fated to be so. One day during the midday meal, Tharja approached Chrom with a tome clutched against her breast.

“Good afternoon, Chrom,” she said.

“Good afternoon yourself,” Chrom replied, pleasantly surprised. It was unusual for the antisocial dark mage to approach anyone so openly – unless she was trying to put a hex on them, that is.

“Mind if I join you?” she said.

“Not at all,” said Chrom. “I’m happy to share a meal with any of my comrades at arms.”

Tharja made a face like she was trying hard not to roll her eyes into oblivion.

“Well, that’s nice,” she said with a sour grin, taking a seat beside him.

Chrom was in a good mood that day. The weather was fair, the battles had been going well, and even the food tasted better than usual – it was sweeter, somehow. Tharja watched him closely as he ate. Chrom tried not to let it bother him. She was strange, after all, but a valuable member of the Shepherds, and he meant her no insult.

“I’ve been thinking of trying out a new hex,” said Tharja. “You know, to use against enemies," she added quickly.

“Oh, really?” said Chrom, grateful that she had been the first to break the silence.

“Yes. If it works correctly, it’ll force anyone to spill their deepest, darkest secret.”

For a moment, Chrom’s nights alone murmuring Robin’s name flashed across his mind. “Oh. Well, that’s very… interesting. If you’ll excuse me.” He could he Tharja chuckle darkly under her breath.

Chrom knew what was happening but he couldn’t stop himself. “Tharja,” he said. “Would you happen to know where Robin is?”

“Last I saw, he was at the sparring grounds.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

Robin was at the edge of the sparring grounds, resting in the shade, watching Sully mercilessly grapple with an eager young recruit. “Robin,” said Chrom. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

The grave tone of his voice made Robin sit up in alarm. “What’s wrong?” he said.

Chrom glanced at the congregation gathered around the sparring grounds, and shook his head. “Not here. Somewhere private.”

Chrom wordlessly led Robin to his tent, grimly determined not to say a word until he was sure no one would overhear. When they were alone, Chrom turned to face Robin, but couldn’t quite look him in the eye.

“I don’t know how to tell you this,” he said. “But somehow, I know that I’ve got to. I have to tell the truth.”

“Chrom,” Robin said, concern in his voice. “What’s the matter?”

“I love you,” Chrom said. Robin’s eyes widened in shock. “I’m sorry, Robin. I’ve loved you since the moment we met. I just – didn’t know it until recently.” Chrom tried to stop himself from speaking, to stop himself from making the situation any worse, but Tharja’s hex compelled him. “I can’t stop thinking about you. About touching you. When I’m alone, I think about holding you and I touch myself.” Chrom couldn’t believe what he was saying. “I’ve thought about what it would feel like to put my cock in your mouth and fuck your face. I want you so much and I can never have you.”

Chrom could not bring himself to look at Robin. He wondered vaguely what Robin must think of him now. Once the shock wore off, he would likely be disgusted. He will probably never want to see me again, thought Chrom. That thought was even worse than the possibility of being hated by the man he loved.

“Chrom,” Robin said. Instinctively, Chrom looked up, and was surprised to see Robin smiling up at him. Robin put his hand on Chrom’s shoulder, stood up on his tiptoes, and lightly kissed Chrom on the mouth. “What makes you think that you could never have me.”

Chrom was speechless.

“From the moment you offered me your hand when I was lost and alone, I knew I would love you more than anyone. I felt like it was destiny – I had a vision of us together across time, in countless worlds and instances, and the only thing they had in common was that you and I were together.”

He kissed Chrom again, this time slower and longer, with his mouth slightly open. His tongue probed gently into Chrom’s mouth, and Chrom welcomed it. “Robin,” he whispered when the kiss broke. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around Robin, pulling him close. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

He pulled Robin into a passionate kiss, far bolder than the others had been. Ever so gently, he took Robin’s lip between his teeth, just as he had in his fantasies. Robin lightly gasped into the kiss, and Chrom felt encouraged. He broke the kiss and moved down Robin’s jaw, tracing the bone with his teeth. He found a tender spot on Robin’s neck and hesitantly bit down. Robin moaned softly as Chrom began to suck a bruise on his neck.

Robin began shrugging off his robe. Chrom froze, unsure of how to continue.

“It’s ok,” Robin said. “You’re doing fine, just keep going.”

Encouraged, Chrom put his hand on the back of Robin’s head and pulled him into another kiss. Chrom felt Robin’s hands move down his abdomen and settle on the hem of his trousers. Before he knew it, Chrom was standing with his throbbing erection free and Robin was getting to his knees. Chrom couldn't believe his good fortune.

“What was that you said before, Chrom?” Robin said. “Something about fucking my mouth?”

“Robin,” Chrom said. “Are you sure about this?”

“I’ve never been more sure of anything,” said Robin, grinning up at Chrom.

He took Chrom’s cock in his hands, and licked a stripe up the side. Chrom gasped.

“Does it feel good?” said Robin.

“Yeah,” said Chrom. “Keep going.”

Robin laughed. “Well, you’re certainly eager.”

Chrom blushed. It was too late to start feeling bashful when another man was holding his cock. “I never thought this would happen,” he said. “So, yes, I suppose I am pretty… eager.”

Robin licked the precum dripping from the tip of Chrom’s cock. Chrom shuddered. “Though you seem to be certainly taking your sweet time about this,” he added.  
As if in answer to this, Robin took the tip of Chrom’s cock into his mouth, sucking gently, and running his tongue over his foreskin, just as he had in Chrom’s fantasy. “Ah,” Chrom said. “Yes, keep doing that – that feels good.”

“Hmm,” Robin said in acknowledgement. He continued to run his tongue around in circles.

Suddenly, he took more of Chrom’s cock into his mouth, eliciting a moan from Chrom. Slowly, Robin began to bob his head back in forth, taking Chrom in more and more each time. He swiped his tongue over the bottom of the shaft. Chrom covered his mouth with his hand to stifle another moan.

Tentatively, he took his hand away from his mouth and put it on Robin's head, running his fingers through silky white hair. It was softer than he had even imagined possible. “Is this – ok?” Chrom said.

“Mmm hmm!” Robin said encouragingly.

Robin was moving faster now, and Chrom guided his face back and forth over the length of his cock. He had to fight the urge to buck his hips, determined to be as gentle as possible.

“I love you,” Chrom said, after another low gasping moan. “Gods, I love you, Robin.”

Chrom’s fingers ran through Robin’s hair as he continued to suck his cock. “You look so beautiful right now,” he said.

Robin took Chrom’s entire cock into his mouth.

“Hold on,” Chrom said. “I’m close.”

Robin took his mouth off Chrom’s cock. He had a long strand of saliva and precum dangling from his lips.

“Take the rest of your clothes off,” Robin said, doing the same. He wiped his mouth on the hem of his shirt as he removed it. “If we’re doing this, we’re doing it right.”

“Have you... done this before?” Chrom asked, shrugging out of his own shirt.

“I don’t know,” said Robin. “I may have, before. Somehow I feel as though we’ve both done this before, together.”

“Destiny is a funny thing,” said Chrom.

“If my destiny is to be fucked by you, Chrom, then I can say I lucked out in that department.”

Robin lay down on Chrom’s cot, now completely naked. Chrom drank in the sight of him. He was beautiful – his body was small and lean but still fit from countless hours training with the other Shepherds. Despite this, his grace seemed completely effortless and even somewhat ethereal. Chrom’s eyes were drawn to Robin’s erect cock, which was flush against his abdomen.

Chrom made his way over to the cot, straddling Robin. He took Robin’s cock in his hand, and Robin shuddered. Chrom hesitated.

“Don’t worry,” Robin said, placing his hand over Chrom’s. “You’re doing fantastically." With his other hand, Robin grabbed hold of Chrom’s dripping cock, guiding it over his own. He shifted his hips and lined up their erections. “Now,” he said. “Move.”

Chrom complied, rocking his hips back and forth, creating friction between their cocks. By this point they were both panting, and Chrom felt another moan forming in the back of his throat.

He looked at Robin splayed out beneath him, who was clinging to Chrom’s shoulder with one hand and guiding their cocks with the other. His eyes were heavily lidded and glassy with lust. He looked even more beautiful than Chrom ever could have imagined. “Chrom,” he panted. “Kiss me, Chrom.” His voice was husky and needy. Chrom had never heard Robin sound anything like that.

Chrom leaned down and kissed Robin sloppily, with perhaps less skill than any of the previous kisses, but with ten times the enthusiasm. He sucked Robin’s lip in between his teeth again, biting a little harder than he had last time. Robin moaned into the kiss, and bucked his hips up against Chrom’s, breaking their steady rhythm and going faster.

Chrom rained down kisses on Robin’s jaw, making his way down his neck past the bruise he had left there earlier, and down to his collarbone.

“Bite,” Robin said, almost begging. “Right there. Bite me.”

Chrom did as he was told, and the moan it elicited from Robin was heavenly.

“Yes,” Robin said. “Yes, Chrom, keep going.”

Chrom was losing his ability to concentrate on the rhythm of his hips. He wished he could see Robin’s face while he sucked another bruise in the shape of his mouth on his collarbone. All he could think about was the way his face had looked when he had asked for a kiss, and Robin’s hot touch beneath his own.

“I’m – I’m very close now,” Chrom said.

“Then come for me, Chrom,” Robin whispered.

At that moment, Chrom could not have disobeyed if he tried. He reached orgasm with a drawn out moan, Robin’s name on his lips. His cum splattered hot between their bodies.

Chrom shooed Robin’s hand aside and stroked him until he finished as well, with a satisfied groan. Robin’s cum ran down his hand between his fingers.

“Here,” Robin said. “Gimme.”

He took Chrom’s hand in his own, and slowly took his fingers into his mouth, sucking off the cum and licking in between Chrom’s fingers with his tongue.

Chrom swallowed thickly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chrom said. “Gods, you’re so beautiful.”

“So are you,” Robin said, taking Chrom’s fingers out of his mouth to kiss the back of his hand.

“I – I want you to stay by my side for always,” said Chrom. His face flushed, and he looked away.

“Chrom,” Robin said. “You just watched me suck you dick, humped me into oblivion, and let me lick cum off your fingers, and you’re still embarrassed by a simple love confession?” Robin took his face in his hands and kissed him softly. “I want to stay by your side for always, too.”

Chrom wrapped his arms around Robin and pulled him into an embrace.

“I’m glad that my destiny is you,” he said.

“Me too,” Robin said, placing a tender kiss on his new lover’s neck. “Now, let’s do something about this mess. We have a war meeting in an hour, and you know how Frederick gets.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few weeks since Chrom and Robin consummated their relationship. One day, Chrom came home to his tent to find Robin waiting for him.

“Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” he said.

“I have another surprise for you,” said Robin.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phial of ointment.

“Is that –” Chrom began, but found himself unable to complete his question, and felt the heat rising in his cheeks.

“It’s lubricant,” said Robin. “I thought we could try something new.”

Chrom stood at the entrance of his tent, dumbfounded.

“Well?” said Robin, breaking the silence. “What are you waiting for? Get undressed.”

Chrom obeyed.

Before he knew it, he was naked on his cot, with Robin’s naked body straddling his own.

Robin snapped the lid off the phial.

“It looks like you’ve already used some,” Chrom noted.

“Well of course,” Robin said. “I had to practice, didn’t I? Now, I’m going to open myself up and then I’m going to ride your cock.”

Chrom felt the heat rising in his cheeks yet again, and Robin laughed.

“We’ll take it slow,” Robin said. He dipped his fingers in the phial and brought them around to his ass. Chrom watched with rapt attention. Robin gasped, and Chrom knew that it had started.

“How does it feel?” he found himself asking before he could stop himself.

“Strange,” Robin said. “But I could get used to it. I’m going to try another one now.” Robin slowly worked another finger into his ass, sucking in his breath.

“Are you ok?” said Chrom.

“I’m fine,” said Robin. “I got more that this in when I practiced.” 

“Oh,” was all could say.

“Now,” Robin said, “I’m going to scissor my fingers apart and stretch myself out.”

Chrom swallowed thickly.

Robin gasped again, and for the first time he moaned. He began moving up and down, fucking himself on his own fingers.

“It’s not enough,” Robin gasped. “Let me try one more.” Robin moaned again, and the rhythm of his hips increased. He began to pant, throwing his head back. “Chrom,” he said, “I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” Chrom said.

“Yes! Yes, I’m sure.”

Robin pulled out his fingers with a groan, and grabbed the phial. He poured a healthy amount on Chrom’s erection. Then he lined up his ass with Chrom’s cock.

“I’m going ahead,” Robin said.

“I’m ready,” Chrom replied.

Slowly, Robin sank down onto Chrom’s cock. His breath hitched.

“Don’t push yourself,” Chrom said.

“I can do it,” Robin said. He sank down further, and suddenly Chrom’s entire cock was inside his ass. “Ok,” he said. “Ok.”

Chrom could hardly contain himself. The heat surrounding his cock was unbelievable. “Robin,” he said.

“Wait,” Robin said. “Just give me a minute.”

“Take your time,” Chrom said. “You feel amazing.”

After what felt like an unbearable amount of time, Robin finally adjusted to the feeling of Chrom’s cock inside him.

“Chrom,” he said. “I’m going to start moving.”

Chrom only nodded.

Slowly, Robin began moving up and brought himself back down. Chrom moaned.

Encouraged, Robin gradually increased his speed. He rode Chrom’s cock steadily, picking up his pace as he grew more and more accustomed. He steadied his hands on Chrom’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin, but not hard enough to hurt.

Chrom placed his hands on Robin’s hips, guiding him as he rode up and down.

“Come here,” Chrom said. “I want to kiss you.”

Without breaking his rhythm, Robin leaned down over Chrom and kissed him, running his tongue along the inside of the other man’s cheek. Chrom moaned into the kiss, and his hips bucked up beneath Robin.

“That’s it,” Robin said, breaking the kiss. “Fuck me, Chrom.” Robin pushed off Chrom’s body so that he was sitting upright again, with his hands braced on Chrom’s shoulders. “I want to see your face.”

Chrom moaned again, low and steady, and dug his fingers into Robin’s thighs. He bucked his hips up in rhythm with Robin’s movement, creating a steady beat of skin on skin. Robin moaned out Chrom’s name, arching his back and throwing back his head.

“Go faster,” Robin gasped. “Faster, Chrom.”

Chrom obeyed, forsaking the steady rhythm. It was all Robin could do to keep up.

“I’m close,” Robin said, taking his own cock in his hands. “Oh gods, I’m close.” Robin began to stroke himself in time with the rhythm of their bodies. It wasn’t long before his orgasm shuddered through his body, releasing himself with a satisfied moan and spilling his hot cum onto Chrom’s flawless ab muscles.

“I think,” Chrom started between pants, “I think I’m close, too.”

“Do it inside me,” said Robin, who hadn’t stopped his motion. “I want to feel it inside me.”

With that, Chrom couldn’t take it anymore. He shouted wordlessly as he came, shuddering to a halt. They sat for a few seconds in breathy silence, soaking in the post-coital high.

After the moment had passed, Robin slowly withdrew Chrom’s cock from his ass with a small “ah.” He leaned down and kissed Chrom chastely on the lips.

“I better go get cleaned up,” he said. “Dinner should be ready in about an hour.”

“Oh, right,” said Chrom, laughing.

“What’s so funny?” said Robin.

“It’s just, for a moment, with you here, I had forgotten about everything, about the war, and fighting, and about whatever horrid thing we’re going to have for dinner tonight.”

With these words, Robin kissed him again, this time, less chastely.

“Well,” Robin said. “We can’t let it go to your head, now can we?”


	4. Chapter 4

“Anna!” Robin stormed into the merchant’s tent.

“Can I help you?” she replied sweetly.

“I sure hope so,” Robin said briskly, unrolling a crinkled poster. Emblazoned in bold red letters were the words “Anna’s Enchanted Personal Lubricant – Now endorsed by the chief tactician of the Ylissian Shepherds!”

“Now what the hell do you call this?” he demanded.

“Good advertising,” she replied.

“Don’t be cute with me,” Robin said, balling up the flyer in his fist. “I gave you no such permission use my name this way!”

“But I didn’t use your name,” said Anna.

“You know what I mean! You’re lucky Gaius found it so damn funny. He brought it to my attention this morning, and if he’d had his way, you’d be having this conversation with Chrom right now instead of me. I had to use state funds to buy his silence with a month’s supply of cupcakes. Do you have any idea how many cupcakes that man eats in a month? Do you?”

“Maybe I should be breaking into the baked goods market,” she said to herself. “Wait, hold on – did you say Chrom?”

“Yes, I said Chrom!” Robin said. “And he would die of embarrassment if he ever sees this, so if he does, I will hold you personally responsible for killing the Prince Exalt of Ylisse. Now take these down or so help me I will do everything in my power to have you stripped of your vendor's license.”

“Alright, alright, you got me,” Anna said. “I promise that I will no longer use your good name to endorse my products.”

“Good!” Robin said. “I’m glad we had this conversation. Now do something about the posters before Chrom sees them.”

“I’ll make the trip into town immediately and have them all taken down,” she said.

“Glad to hear it,” he said. “Now remember, no one is know about this conversation, understood?”

“Yes, sir!” she said, saluting enthusiastically.

When she arrived in town, Anna ran straight to the printmaker’s shop.

“Rodolfo, quick!” she said. “Cancel my last order. I have a new celebrity endorsement – the Prince Exalt himself!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no smut this chapter, sorry - just a bit of silliness. wait for the grand finale, though, i'll make it worth your while.


End file.
